Fear The Fluff
by bonegirl
Summary: It's you only girls please...no boys. Well you are human made a slave to Sesshomaru and Naraku. They are as mean as hell beyond.


**Fear The Fluff(Sesshomaru love story girls only)**

Fear The Fluff (Part: 1) 

You are a girl named Sakura. You just turned 16 on your birthday on Halloween. You have green eyes and brown hair in a ponytail. But nobody knows you go into the bone eater's well. When you go there you turn into a half goddess. You are a goddess of the moonlight. Your father was a god while your mother was a human. Your weapon is blades hooked to your arms called Raines. You wear a tang top and pants with red on them. Green wrap around your waist with a bow in the back. Dark red armor as a dress to protect your legs. Those are the clothes you wear in the feudal era.

On the night of Halloween it was cold and windy. Leaves were dead and crackling. You were being a faerie with blue wings. You were starting going to a party at your friend Kagome's house. Out like the wind you went out the door. You started hearing music and yelling of a bunch of crazy teenagers having fun. Then you knocked on the door. The noise rang through the cold air. Kagome opened the door and said in a cheery voiceHi, happy Halloween and what are you post to be? YouA faerie and maybe your wishes will come true. You both giggled and tried to get through the crowd.

While Kagome was easily going through like a breeze. You on the other hand was being pushed and hit by elbows and shoulders. Some guy stepped on your feet and youWHAT THE F#!K! After, getting through the crowd you and Kagome went over to the corner of her living room. All of your other friends were there. Ray and Kelly were dressed as 2 M&Ms. Mike was dressed as a baseball player. Last, Kagome was dressed as a waitress. You were about to start cracking up when you saw Mike as a baseball player. But Kagome gave an evil glare not to laugh. You tried your best to hold it in. YouHi, everyone I was so busy getting ready sorry. MikeGlad you could come, Sakura. We were worry you wouldn't come. KellySo did you meet any hot boys? YouNope not yet! You both giggled like a bunch of girls in high school! All of a sudden Ray grabbed you by your hand. RaySakura, you want to dance with me. After that if you are tired I could take you to bed with me. You blushed wildly and slapped him where a red hand across his face. YouSorry never mind that Ray. But nice try. The rest of the night you danced and did whatever.

**Fear The Fluff (Part: 2)**

You were still dancing and you had no clue what time it was. You looked at your watch and it said 12:00 am. YouSHIT MY PARNETS ARE GOING TO KILL ME! You say goodbye to your friends and left in a flash. You started running until your legs began in pain. You stopped dead when you heard a man's voiceYour mine now. He made an evil chuckle that sent chills down your body. You grew wide eye and started screaming curses and for help. But the manSHUT UP, SLAVE! Or be punished! You then tired to kick him in the whowho. He dropped you and you started running like a bitch from hell! The man came out of his pain and in a blink of your eyes he came in front of you. YouHOLY SHIT! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPEN! The manGirl, you will make an exciting slave. YouWHAT THE F!#K A SLAVE! The man knocked you out and everything went black…

**Fear The Fluff (Part: 3)**

You finally woke up and found your self in a bedroom. The walls were painted with red and green in such a lovely way you admired. Also, there were white roses on the window. You got up tired and for some reason you were wobbling. Your body felt unsteady and very weak. You were heading towards the window and saw a forest where fireflies were lighting upon the night sky. A full moon was out in the night sky. You heard steps coming from the stairs. You turned around wide eye and scared. Your heart was beating fast. It was that man who kidnapped you! He stared at you in an evil way. You got annoyed andWhat are you going to do to me! ManWell lets get to know each other a little bit before we get started. You were thinkingOh shit please tell me this man is not. ManMy name is Sesshomaru. YouFUCK YOU SICK MINDED BASTE… You were about to say that. BUT…

Sesshomaru came up to you and grabbed your hands. You tired to struggle free, but the more you tried the more his claws dug into your wrists. Blood started dripping down the floor. You began to cry and heNow that's no way to please your master now isn't it? Sesshomaru pinned you down on the bed. The bed felt cold and there were no sheets to protect you. YouPlease don't I'll do anything, but this! SesshomaruWell slave what is it you have to give me. YouI'll give you my piece of the Shikon Jewel. SesshomaruNot good enough, slave. He started to grab both of your hands. Then put them in chains. He did the same with your legs too. Now he could torture you anywhere. You looked up into his careless eyes and you could tell he was enjoying your fear growing. Sesshomaru used his poison claws to cut your costume off you. You were scare to death and crying helplessly. YouSesshomaru, I'll give you my body. If you don't do this please. You closed your eyes shut and opened 1 eye up. All you see is Sesshomaru leaving you chained up to a bed. The door closed and you were left there crying the rest of the lonely night.

**Fear The Fluff (Part: 4)**

Kagome walked over to you and What is the matter with you? YouI don't know?. While you told her your eye caught a man staring at you. You stared back at him. He just stood there staring at you with a cold and non-caring face. Your legs started to feel painfully numb. You started to shake your head like you were dizzy. KagomeAre you all right? In a concern voice. You ran to the bathroom and started wobbling. The bathroom walls were like closing in on you. Your hands were twitching and then again you ran out of the bathroom. Kagome and your other friends looked at you in worriment. TheyAre you all right, Sakura? The man was still staring at you. Everything spins around you fast. Everything went pitch black into darkness. All you felt was your feet falling to the rug of the floor with your body falling too. But gently someone caught you and picked you up and walked away from the music and the noise of the crowd in Kagome's house.

YouWhat the heck was that dream? Wierd? All of a sudden you felt a sharp pain struck your waist. You look up and saw Sesshomaru kicking you hard to get up. SesshomaruGet up now, bitch or do I have to use force. You then knew it would be better for you to get up. Who knows what would happen if he used force. YouAlright I'm getting up. SesshomaruWhat was that? His eyes starting to grow blood red boiling. YouI SAID YOU ARE AN INSANE SICK MAN WHO IS A DEMON LORD WHO HAS NO EMOTIONS WHATS SO EVER! YouShit I knew I shouldn't of opened my mouth!(Speaking to your self in your mind) Sesshomaru grabbed your waist and pulled you towards him. YouI'm not your slave and you cannot keep me! My freedom is my power! SesshomaruIs that so well lets see how your freedom is when I'm done with you. He picked you up and like you was a rag doll. Put you over his shoulder.

**Fear The Fluff (Part: 5)**

You started kicking and kept on hitting him in the back of his head. Hoping to knock Sesshomaru out cold. He stopped and looked back at you in an evil way. Then you finally knew Sesshomaru was beyond mad. In his eyes it was rage. You gave a load whimper, when he dug his claws into your ankle. Blood started dripping down your foot. SesshomaruThat's better good girl. From hallways to a steel doll. It gave you the chills looking at it. Sesshomaru opened the door and started going down the stairs. YouGee this must be where you sleep, since you are such a basterd. SesshomaruIt's pay back time, slave. He dropped you in a corner of a room. You looked around it was dark and there was stonewalls. The floor felt slimy to your body. Sesshomaru returned and grabbed your ankles. He chained them to the wall. You were hanging upside down. Facing Sesshomaru looking at you in pleasure. His hands turned green and a green whip formed. YouHow the heck did he do that? Oh shit this can't be what I'm thinking right!. SesshomaruDid I say you can speak slave? He threw a whip at you. It hurt like hell against your body. Your clothes easily got ripped up and cut.

Blood started poring down to your face. Even more badly you were now naked in front of Sesshomaru. He licked his lips and started walking towards you. YouStay away from me or I'll hurt you. SesshomaruWow you're fiery and I like that. YouWait! Tears came down your blood stained face. Sesshomaru stopped and began to get undress. He took his shirt off. You couldn't stop your self from looking at his musculature chest. You snapped out of it. You began crying and it was hard for you to be sad and in pain now from your body. SesshomaruWhats the matter slave? YouFuck me….Fuck me master! Sesshomaru looked up in surprised happy face. SesshomaruHow would you like it slave? YouNO MERCY! He smiled and grabbed your wrists. Again your wrists were in chain as well. You were now chain up and you couldn't move a single body part.

**Fear The Fluff (Part: 6)**

Sesshomaru kissed you roughly on your neck. He started to go down to your breast and started toying with them. You twitched and he bites down and you screamed out in horror. Blood started going down along your face and arms. Sesshomaru then started going back to your face. He kissed you roughly forcing his tongue into your mouth. You were too tired to fight. So you let him explore your mouth. His tongue licked the roof of your mouth. It sent chills down your spine. He took out his tongue and kissed you again. Sesshomaru postioned himself upon you. You relaxed and felt tense. He went into you hard and rough. You tighten your muscles and meowed in pleasure. He went in and out again. In and out in and out in a hard pace. You got in the pace motion now. His man hood entered your woman hood full up into your body. Your stomach started to hurt. YouSesshomaru yes…ssss…. yyeesssss.. SesshomaruNO MERCY SLAVE! You open you eyes wide and scared! You see him pumping into you fast and hell like hard. His poison claws dug into your legs. Tears began coming down your face. He enjoyed seeing this now. More blood came upon the wall and on to you. You were panting and gasping for air. You could then tell he was sweating and gasping for air too. After 15 minutes you were so weak from blood lost and pain swelling up inside you. You went limp as a bonefish. He stopped and unchained you. You fell into his arms. Sesshomaru carried you to his bedroom. You knew you were in his bed.

**Fear The Fluff (Part: 7)**

All you heard was his footsteps running about. He went into some other room. You heard water running. You could smell scented candles through the room. Sesshomaru picked you up and carried you into the room. He shut the curtain door. Al of a sudden your body began to go numb and limp. You felt weak and tried. You fell into a deep sleep. While you were in deep sleep Sesshomaru was placing you in the water. After about an hour you woke up in a hot nice bath. You look around and found your self wrapped in Sesshomaru's arms. You blushed wildly and snapped out of it. You looked up into his face. He was fast asleep and he looked so nice. You quietly started to get up. When a hand grabbed your hair. SesshomaruWhere do you think your going slave? YouFUCK OFF! He growled and pulled your hair. You cried out in pain. SesshomaruYou still need to be punished I see. He grabbed both of your shoulders and his hands turned green. Your skin started to burn on fire. It felt like acid to you. You leaned against his chest hard. To at least not be that painful. You could smell the fumes from your skin and the burns. Blood stained the water to red. Breathing hard in painful gasping breaths. YouFine! Master may I please get out. Sesshomaru let go and picked you up over his shoulder. You were panting from your shoulders in pain now. The burns are permanent scars on your shoulders.

He threw you against the wall. Then he slapped you andWhat the hell was that for? Sesshomaru slapped you again harder that it made you fall to the floor. Your cheek was bright red and in pain. You got up and fell back down. Your legs hurt so much from last night. Your ankles felt still in pain from hanging upside down on the wall. SesshomaruStand up slave. You quickly stand up wobbling. He went to a closet and got clothing. The clothing was very beautiful to you. There was a bra like clothing in the color blue. Also, the dress was sluttie looking. It showed your whole legs. You knew he was going this for some reason. SesshomaruHold still slave. Sesshomaru started to put your clothes on you. YouAre we going somewhere? SesshomaruI didn't say you could speak slave. He growled and dug his claws into your back. You whimpered quietly and started crying. He then put the dress on around your waist. Sesshomaru grabbed a leather necklace and put it around your neck. He got a chain and hooked it to the collar. YouMaster why are you doing this? SesshomaruBecause you are my mate now slave. You were in total shock in what you heard. YouHELL NO I'M NOT YOUR MATE! NOR I AM YOUR SLAVE AND I SHALL NOT BE DRAGGED AROUND LIKE A PET FOR A DIRTY WORTHLESS PIECE OF MOTHER FUCKING DIP SHIT LIKE YOU! Sesshomaru was hell mad now! He tugged on the chain and it choked you. Sesshomaru lead you to the front doors and went outside into the forest. He let go of the leash and while you were gasping for air. Sesshomaru kicked you 20ft. away from him. Likely you hit a tree. Your back was in shock. You crawled into a ball. He quickly ran towards you. He looked upon you in an evil way like hell. He kept on kicking you to break you from crawling into a form of a ball. You spat out blood on the ground. Panting slowly and gasping for air. You looked up into Sesshomaru's face. You saw he was laughing at you.

**Fear The Fluff (Part: 8)**

SesshomaruNow are we going to behave my pet. You closed your eyes and cried whimpers. He kicked you again hard in your ribs and growled. YouYes master. SesshomaruGood girl. He started to rub through your hair. It felt good to you and it made you sleepy. You closed your eyes as you suddenly drafted off. You woke up and it was night already. YouOh great now I'm stuck with crazy all night. SesshomaruShut up slave or else. He pulled on the leash and you choked. Your throat felt raw and dry. YouPlease I'm dying from thrust master. Sesshomaru got up and pulled the leash with you on it. You cough and walked staggering to the pond. YouI'm not drinking from a dirty pond. He growled and pushed your head into the water. You cough and gasp for air. SesshomaruThere you had your drink my pet.

You got so annoyed with him calling you his pet. YouStop calling me your pet god dam it! I will say it again I am not your mate either. Sesshomaru's eyes turned red andListen up slave you are my mate, if you like it or not! I own you and you have my scent all over you too! You bitch about this again slave I shall punish you worst! You took his warring and said nothing else. You followed him to the castle. The doors closed and Sesshomaru pulled on the leash hard. That it made you fall to the floor. You couldn't get up, but so tired. You barely made it up. You get back on your feet. Sesshomaru sat on the chair and tug on the leash. You stumble a little and you knew he want you on his lap. You sat in his lap and stared down at the floor. Sesshomaru began rubbing his hands through your hair. It felt so good to you. SesshomaruTake off your clothes or will. You didn't move you kept on staring at the floor. SesshomaruDo I have to say it again. In a growl. You took off your clothes and it was freezing cold. You were now naked and Sesshomaru tugged on the leash. You tried not to move, but he tugged harder forcing you to go hit into his chest. He pushed you onto the bed and cover both of you with sheets. Sesshomaru had you under his arm. You tried to struggle free, but he grabbed your waist. SesshomaruYou need to rest my mate. He had not any emotion on his face. He still had the leash wrapped around his hand. Your collar was tight on your throat like hell. You were barely breathing and thinking this basterd wanted more than cuddling. He wanted you as his mate. You closed your eyes and fell asleep SesshomaruGood girl.

**Fear The Fluff (Part: 9)**

Next morning, you opened your eyes and tried to get out of his bed. But Sesshomaru still had his arms around your waist. It's been a month no and you noticed you got a lot heavier. You looked under the sheets and you had a big round stomach. You couldn't believe you were pregnant. You could fell your baby kicking. You tried to get out of his bed again. Your collar got tighter it made you choke. SesshomaruYou have my pup inside you now. He opened his eyes and smiled sweetly evilly. He got out of the bed and tugged out the leash. You followed him to a room. Sesshomaru went to the closet and got out his clothes. He put his clothes on and got yours. It was baggy white shirt whit big baggy white sleeves. He put it on you and put red baggy pants on you too. Sesshomaru wrapped a long red wrap around your waist into a bow. YouMaster I'm hungry. SesshomaruThen we shall eat salve. He grabbed your collar and took it off your neck. You were so happy it was off.

He picked you up over his shoulder and you both went outside. You went to the river. Sesshomaru threw you into the river. YouWHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR! He glared at you and his hand turned green. He formed a green whip and threw it at you. It hurt your body and blood started coming down your pant leg. The water turned red from your blood. SesshomaruCatch me some fish slave. You started looking around for fish. While Sesshomaru sat down leaning against a tree. You spot 2 and grabbed them with your bare hands. You threw the fish at his face. It hit his face and you couldn't hold it in. You started cracking up at Sesshomaru. His eyes turned angry red and he walked away. SesshomaruDon't even think about running away slave. You knew you were3 going to run. You jumped out of the river and started running like hell. YouSesshomaru can go to hell for all I care. You stopped dead and gasp deeply in shock.

**Fear The Fluff (Part: 10)**

Blood started poring out on your legs to the ground. Your hands grabbed on a long stick that went through you. But it went through where your baby was. Tears came out of your scared eyes. You cried and whimpered out load. There in front of you is a man holding a spear that struck right through you. You saw his face blood colored eyes with a smile across his face. He had dark brown hair. HeHello Sakura it's time to go home. You went out black form the blood lost.

**Fear The Fluff (Part: 11)**

You started to wake up. Your stomach hurt badly your wound. You shake your head from sleep. YouWhat happen to me and where am I? Your only memory was that your baby was dead. You just realize that your baby was taken out of you. You were now scared and shaking. You started to roam around when you reached a dead end. Hands grabbed your waist and you heard a man laugh into your ear. HeWell Sakura, I see you woke up from your nap. Maybe I can interdiction myself. I am Naraku and I own this castle. You just thought Naraku means hell. YouWhat the fuck do you want basterd? His eyes turned red and he smirked at you evilly. NarakuLooks like someone needs to be taught some matters. He grabbed your throat with one hand and pinned you against the wall. You cried whimpers andPlease kill me now. NarakuNow why would I want to do a thing like that. I haven't got to even know you better. You looked at him nerves you knew what he meant by that. You started punching him in the face. Naraku let go of your throat. And you ran like a bitch out of hell again. He looked at you running. He was mad all right now and started walking after you. You felt like you were in a maze like there was no way out. Your legs started to hurt and pain was going into your stomach more. Your wound reopened causing blood to drip down your legs. You reached a dead end andTheres no way out. Gasping for breathes and you started to feel weak. Your legs couldn't stand any longer and you fell onto the floor. You were sitting in a puddle of blood. You heard footsteps behind you. You turned your head and d se Naraku looking at you pleasurably. NarakuI found you. And stared laughing. He walked towards you and he picked you up with both hands. You closed your eyes as you black out. HeDon't worry I'll wait. Whispers into your ear.

**Fear The Fluff (Part: 12)**

You couldn't move your body and each time you moved it hurt like hell on fire. You groan painfully and opened your eyes. Your whole body was restrained and the chains had thorns on them. Which made cuts into your skin. Blood started dripping along your body on the bed. You felt you were on a bed. It felt slimy and cold. But the bed sheets felt so silky smooth on your skin. You cried out in pain and tears came out of your hopeless eyes. YouLucky for me Naraku doesn't know I'm a half goddess. You heard the door open and your eyes grew wide. You tried to struggle moving, but it only left you more blood shed on your body. Naraku walked towards you. He was looking up and down at your entire naked body. He licked his lips in desire. NarakuDon't you look beautiful, Sakura. Just chained up on my bed without you could move a muscle. YouGo to hell you sick demon! His eyes turned blood red again and he jumped on top of you. NarakuI know you are a half goddess. So that makes things more exciting. Since I'm a powerful demon. I can last more than a man to you.

You started to cry and shake in fear. Naraku entered you hard and fast. You screamed out in pain. NarakuIt's no use nobody is coming. So scream all you want I enjoy it. His pace was fast and hard repeatedly into you. Another scream came out of you in pain. Painfully Naraku did it in and out. Into you again like hell. This made your stomach wound reopen. Blood started coming down your sides. You tried thinking on that pain. But the pain Naraku was putting into your body was not worth it. For some reason you body loved this, but you hated it. While he pushed into you painfully. He forced his tongue into your mouth. You try to fight and you bit his tongue. You tasted the blood in your mouth. Naraku growled and glared at you. He bit your bottom lip and blood pored down. He forced his tongue into your mouth again. You gave in and it felt like his tongue went all the way down your throat. Still he was pushing into your woman hood. After about 5 screams you ran out of breath. You were gasping for air, so you breathed through your nose. Which made your breathing more tense. NarakuAre you getting tired yet? YouNo I'm not tired just keep raping away. He started to make his pace faster and more pain fuller and harder. Pain shot through your whole body. Beat of sweats were coming down your face and whole body. You meowed in pleasure which you tired to hide but couldn't. YouHarder! Yes, harder Naraku! Naraku smirked and rammed his man hood right up your woman hood again and again! All of a sudden you tried to move your body, but the thorns on the chains made deep cuts into your body. Now blood was completely soaked in your blood. The bed sheets were wet from blood and blahblahblah.

**Fear The Fluff (Part: 13)**

After about 9 hours you fell weak like a bonefish again. You were breathing rough slowly tense. Naraku was still on top of you panting and just lying on you. You looked into his eyes and saw he was staring at your breast. You were about to slap him. But your hands were restrained. NarakuIt's time we had some real fun now. YouHell no after what you like fucken raped me. Naraku got up and went out the door. After a few seconds he came back with a black whip in his hand. He smiled and whipped it on the floor. The whip's sound made your ears sting. NarakuYou still have to be punished for being so rude. He flung the whip at your stomach and it stung like hell. You cried out in pain and tears came out of your eyes. You were coughing up blood and spat it out. The blood was now on your face. He smiled again and whips you one last time in your stomach. You cried out a scream of hell pain now! He got his clothes back on and left you alone. You were there bleeding to death and soaked in your own skin. Your body was still restrained by the thorn chains. You closed your tired eyes and cried your self to a death sleep.

The next morning, you woke up in a regular bed. YouOh my body hurts like hell. You could feel there were bandages on your whole body. NarakuGood morning and it's time you to get up. You didn't move and spat at his feet. He growled. And made an angry glare. He grabbed your wrist and twisted it. Until it send pain into your veins. YouLet go of me you fucking asshole! You cried out a whimper. Naraku smirked and twisted your wrist more. You finally got out of the bed and stand up. NarakuGood girl. Now come here, Sakura. His hand grabbed your waist. He pulled you into his chest. He was about to kiss you. When you quickly kneed Naraku in his whowho. You look up to see the damage you had done to him. He didn't even flinch and you knew he was ignoring the pain. Naraku stand straight up in pride. NarakuThat won't work on me. You started to run out the door. Again you were in the hall maze. Your legs began to grow tired and you breathed exhaling gasps of air. Right in front of you bump into something. It was Naraku glaring at you with a smile not pleasing. Naraku grabbed a big clump of your hair and you began to cry. NarakuGirl I think you still need to be punished some more. YouYou may have my body, but you shall never have my soul. You then knew you shouldn't not say that to him. Naraku grinned and pull your hair. He walked in through many halls with you crying from the pain form him pulling your hair. He let go and pushed you into the wall. Your nose got a nosebleed and your face looked banged up. You stumble and wobble dizzily. Naraku laughed as you fell to the floor. HeSilly girl you are so weak. I could do anything to you slowly and painfully. You glared at him and growled. Naraku growled back and punch you in the stomach.

**Fear The Fluff (Part: 14)**

Your stomach twisted up in pain and it made you fall to the floor again. YouFUCK YOU WORTHLESS SLIME BUCKET OF SHIT! I'M GLAD YOUR ENJOYING YOUR SELF, BUT WHEN I HAVE MY STRENGTH BACK YOU'RE GOING TO BE SO SORRY. NarakuWell see about that, Sakura. He picked you up by your ankle and dragged you to another wall. Naraku put your ankle in chain. You tried to break free, but you couldn't. NarakuIt's hopeless the chain is spellbound. You cannot get your ankle free. He left the room and you began to whimper. Suddenly out of nowhere a collar got hooked up to your neck. YouOh great now I'm the insane's mate. NarakuGood girl. You know your place now. From now on you shall sleep in this room and you will be much easier for me to get my mate. YouHell no I'm not your mate. I never will be for a mother fucking raping piece of dip shit like you! Naraku's eyes darken and ran up to you. He dug his teeth into your neck. You screamed out in hell of pain. Tears came down your pain twisted face. Blood was running down your body to the floor. Naraku let go out your neck. You fell right down to the floor where you slashed into your puddle of blood. Your breathing became a slow pace and your eyes were wide open in shock. All you heard was naraku licking his lips form your blood. He left the room again and left you laying in your puddle of blood in shock. After about an hour you snap out of it. You try to move away, but you remembered your ankle was in chain. You touched your neck where Naraku bit you. It stung when you touched it. You then knew your wound became a scare on your neck. YouI wish I was free again. You started to hear the door open. You back away into the corner of the room. It was Naraku with greedy eyes looking at you. HeStand up mate or I will use force. You stand up quickly still as can be. Your body started shaking. He walked around you in a circle looking at you. You got annoyed andWhat the hell are you staring at asshole? Naraku grabbed your throat and kissed you roughly. He forced his tongue deep inside your mouth.

You felt like throwing up all your guts. He broke the kiss and unlocks your ankle form the chain. You got picked up over his shoulder and were being carried to a door. Naraku opened the door and dropped you. You landed flat on your back painfully on the dirt. YouWhy the hell are you doing this, Naraku? Naraku looked down at you madly andGo get out of my sight. You re free. You opened your mouth in what you just heard. YouBye! Bye! You ran like hell through the woods. YouWait I still have this blasted collar on my neck. Dam it he still has me. Naraku was only tricking me and I fell for it. I'm such an asshole. You started running fats bow and you had no idea where you were going. All of a sudden you hit a branch and it made you fall on your back flat. Your face was bleeding, but you didn't care. You got use to it from all the things Sesshomaru and Naraku did to you. You tired to get up, but you couldn't. Something was pushing down on your chest. You open your eyes and there was a hand was on your chest. Pushing down hard on you that it made it hard for you to breathe. Your eyes grew wide and there right above you is Sesshomaru. His eyes were red and he had a beyond hell mad face on him now. SesshomaruWonderful I found you now slave. You look like you been through tough times with Naraku. Well I'm going to make it far worst than you could imagine slave. He sticks his hand right through your chest. You screamed like a bird dying. Your clothes were soaked now. Sesshomaru dug his claws into your back and picked you up over his shoulder. Still with his hand still through your chest. Blood started dripping onto his clothes now. He started walking and every time he moved. You groan in pain from his claws and hand in your back and chest. You closed your blood shot eyes slowly. You drafted off to sleep from your blood lost.

**Fear The Fluff (Part: 15)**

You were in abed chained up. There were bandages wrapped around your chest. You open your yes and found Sesshomaru on top of you. He was glaring deep into your green eyes. SesshomaruWhere did you get the other collar slave? You didn't answer and for that he slapped you with his poison claws. You cheek bleed and stung like on fire now. SesshomaruAnswer me when I'm talking to you slave. In an angry growl. YouNaraku put it on me. Sesshomaru grabbed your throat and dug his claws into the back of your neck. You began crying in pain. He turned your neck side e to side. SesshomaruI see he bit your neck and marked you as his mate. You're going to give him a child nor you like or not. YouI'm not holding his child in my stomach for him. SesshomaruYOU ARE GOING TO DO IT SLAVE! THAT IS YOUR PUNSHMENT FOR RUNNING AWAY AND WHY MY PUP IS DEAD. YouNaraku stabbed me with a spear and killed our pup. He looked at you in rage and balled his fists up. SesshomaruIt still doesn't matter if my pup is dead! You are still going to bare Naraku a child! Your body started to tense up and you stared down at the floor. Sesshomaru got up and began leaving for the entrance. He closed the door curtain behind him and left you chain up n a bed. Your neck burned and tears came down on your cheeks.

After about 3 months of eating food from being chain up on a bed. Your stomach was a beach whale and you felt your baby kicking. Your bones hurt from being chain up and having your baby in side your stomach. All you could do to spare the time was stare at the floor or hope your baby would kick again. At the last end of the third month. It was raining and you were in the bed chain up as usual. Sesshomaru came into he room and sat beside you. He placed his hand on your stomach. He could feel your baby kick. SesshomaruEat slave or suffer. YouI can starve for all I care! He grabbed some of the food from the tray and grabbed your mouth. He forced your mouth open and shoved the food down your throat. All you did was choke up and spat out some crumbs of the food. Sesshomaru stick one of his nails into your mate mark on your neck. It sends a wave of pain down your spine. A scream echoed through out his castle. YouFuck you. You barely made it, but gave him the middle finger. SesshomaruIt's time to do this. Your eyes wide and you looked up into Sesshomaru's face. He grabbed your legs and made them open wide and spread out. You began to shake your head andNo not that anything but that master…SESSHOMARU! SesshomaruYou had your chances slave and now it's time to pay with no mercy. His hands went into you. Blood pored out rapidly fast. You lift your head up and turned your head back and forth. Your hair was flying everywhere. YouOH MY GOD! FUCK! In a painful load scream. Sesshomaru got his hands out of your stomach and out of you. You breathed painfully and cried out load. You heard crying and looked above you. Sesshomaru was standing there with his bloody hand holding your baby boy. He was crying and wanted you. Sesshomaru wrapped your baby in sheets and unchain your hands. You grabbed your baby and smiled. You cried tears of happiness andI shall call you Sin. SesshomaruNow give me the boy slave. You held Sin closer to you. His eyes began to darken andSlave don't be bitchy give me the boy now…in a growl of hell anger.

**Fear The Fluff (Part: 16)**

All of a sudden you heard a laugh coming form nowhere. It echoed in the small room and there out of the corner of the room. Naraku appeared with a pleasing smile acorss his face. NarakuI'm here to take my mate and my son back please. Sesshomaru growled and chained your hands to the bed again. NarakuAll yes Sesshomaru I see you had time with my mate. You filled up with rage and were annoyed from him calling you his mate. YouFUCK YOU BOTH! I'M TIRED OF YOU 2 OWNING ME AND RAPING ME! I HOPE YOU 2 GO TO HELL AND BURN DOWN THERE YOU JACKASSES! They both looked at you angry. Naraku gave a smirk at you evilly. While Sesshomaru's eyes turned bright red ad gave a low angry beyond hell growl at you. NarakuWhy don't we make a deal, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stared at him and smiled. HeYes, why don't we. YouOh shit now I'm in for it now! (Speaking in your mind) NarakuYou can keep my son as long as you want. Unless I get to own your slave which is my mate. Sesshomaru turned his head andDeal. Sesshomaru left the room with your son in his hands and now you were alone with Naraku. He came up to you and unchains you. Your body began shaking repeatedly. He noticed and grinned with a smile so evil. HeNow I have you all to my self. Your eyes grew wide and you began to cry. NarakuNo crying I will not have it. He dug his claws into your mate mark. Pain swelled up inside you. You cried out in pain, while trying to hold back your tears. He picked you up and walked out of Sesshomaru's castle. Your heart was broken, because your baby was taken from you. You didn't really care what happen to you now. When you reached his home. NarakuNow my mate you are mine. YouI hate you and wish you dead, Naraku. He growled and pushed you into a room. This room had chains hanging on the walls. You now knew you were in a torturing room. Hands grabbed your waist and pulled you towards him close.

He kissed you and broke it up quickly. He pushed you against a wall. NarakuCrawl down on 4s. You didn't move and he dug his nails your back. Blood flowed along your sides. You crawled down on 4s and looked up into his face. You could see Naraku was enjoying this. He grabbed your collar and your throat got tight. You began to coke and gasp for air. He laughed in you ear as he kneels down. His tongue slide into your ear. You flinched and moved away. But he pulled on your collar and made you be closer. His tongue now went farther into your ear. You let out a groan and suddenly he pulled on your collar. He pushed you in a small cage, which made you have to be on 4sw. There was a food and water bowl in the cage. NarakuThis is your new home now. You are now my new mate and my new pet. YouGrand now I'm Naraku's new puppy. HeWhat was that? In an angry voice. He grabbed your wrist and twisted it behind your back. You yelp out a whimper and started to cry. NarakuMaybe I should train you not to speak my mate. YouPlease may I go see my baby. Naraku smiled andNo you may not until you obey me. You balled up your fists and hit the cage bars hard. Your knuckles began to bleed. Naraku left the room and slammed the door shut. You crawled into a ball and cried silently to sleep. You heard the door open andI think you need to be left alone for a while. He said in a growl.

**Fear The Fluff (Part: 17)**

After 3 days of being in a ball with no food, but only water. You were still in the cage and in a form of a ball. YouI have to get out of here and get my son back from Sesshomaru. But how can I do that? The door swung open and Naraku unlocked the cage. He grabbed your collar and pulls you out. You coked and gasp for air again. NarakuTake your clothes off now. You hasted and took your clothes off. You were now naked and freezing cold. He looked at your body. His eyes moved up and down. You took your hand and slapped him across his face. NarakuFor doing that you will dance for me. YouNo way I'm dancing naked for insane man like you. His face darkened and he went to the closet. In his hands were shoes with spikes inside them. You crawled in a corner of the wall. NarakuYou will dance naked in these shoes for me. YouPlease I'll do anything besides this. I'll let you chain me up to your bed every night and you can do whatever you desire to me. 1 of his eyebrows lifts up and he smirked. NarakuI will do that after you dance for me. You ran for the door. But Naraku grabbed your waist and pulled you into his chest. He grabbed your ankles and made you fall to the floor. He put the shoes on your feet hard. The spikes went into your skin. You cried out in pain and began to cry. Naraku enjoyed seeing this happen to you. He grabbed a chain and hooked it onto your collar. He walked to a chair and sat down holding the chain in his hand.

He tugged on it and your collar grew tight around your throat. You choked and gasp for air. Pain was going through your feet as you stand up. Hot tears came down your face. He tugged on the chain again. You began to dance and painfully slowly. Blood was dripping from the shoes. All you saw was Naraku smile and then laugh at you sweetly. NarakuThat's a good girl my mate keep dancing. More blood formed into puddles on the floor. Your feet started to swell up and you cried out in pain. You couldn't dance no longer. You were too tired and the pain put you into shock. Your legs cave in and you fell onto the cold floor. Naraku got up and grabbed your ankles. He dragged you to his chair. Your body slides along the cold ground. He sat back down again and put your ankles in his lap. He pulled out the shoes out of your feet. YouHOLY SHIT! You screamed out load in swelling pain inside your body. Blood pored out onto Naraku's clothes in his lap. NarakuYou danced beautiful, Sakura. You smiled at him and struggled to get up. You sat in his lap and kissed him weakly. Naraku was surprised and rubbed his hand through your hair. With no strength left inside your bones. You fell into his arms and black out. NarakuRemember you promised that I could do whatever I desire to you for the rest of your life. Into your ear.

**Fear The Fluff (Part: 18)**

You were chain up to his bed. YouOh my god what did I just done? You remembered kissing Naraku and snap out of it. You shake your head to get it out of your mind. You started to look around when you spot a key next to you on the table. You began reaching for it barely with your fingers. You got it and began unlocking your self. You were free and jumped out the window. You ran into the forest and tried to think back which way to Sesshomaru's castle. You thought and then went west. You ran through the forest fast. You finally reaches Sesshomaru's castle. You found a window open and climbed through. YouNow where is my baby? You walked out the door curtain and hit into something. You hit into Sesshomaru and he smiled. SesshomaruHello slave back already are we? Maybe I can give you a welcome home gift. His hand turned green and formed a green whip. He flung the green whip at you. You whimpered and screamed. Your back was red and blood was running down your skin. YouI came to get my baby. SesshomaruOh you mean your boy. No, but I can make sure you suffer my pet. Your mouth opened and you thoughtHe is still calling me his pet. I'm going to cut his guts out and put them in a bowl. He whipped at your back again and it stung like hell. You ran out the room and started looking for your baby. SesshomaruGet back here slave! I'm not far from done with you yet! You stopped and saw a crib you ran to it and looked into it. There you saw your son, Sin sleeping peacefully. You heard footsteps coming up from behind you.

You jumped out the window and landed on the dirty hard. You began to run like hell. YouSin my baby I'll never let you leave me again. You stopped running and hid up in a tree. Your stomach growled up form hunger. You ate dead leaves and drank muddy water. After 2 days of starving to death and eating dirt. You and your baby boy were sleeping still hiding in the tree. You opened your blood shot eyes weakly. You looked down at Sin and saw his face was red. His face felt like it was burning up. YouSin don't worry I'll save you. Your son started coughing and you got out of the tree. You started to crawl on the ground with your baby in your cut up hands. Then out of the trees came a man. He was hiding his face. You looked up at him weakly andWho are you? He laughed evilly and Sakura it's pay back time. You then instantly knew that laugh and voice. It was Naraku who picked you up with both of his hands. You closed your eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

You woke and you noticed Sin wasn't in your hands. You got up quickly and ran for the door. But all of a sudden Naraku stepped right in front of you. NarakuWhat are you doing, Sakura? You looked at him and with your mouth open. His eyes were a dark red. YouGive me back Sin you basterd! Naraku shakes his head no and pushes you against the wall. You coughed up blood and heard something crack. Your eyes widen and you couldn't move. Your body was as limp as it can ever be. Now at that moment you knew. Your back was broken while he pushed you into the wall. HeNow look what you did to your self. You started to cry and Please kill me please! NarakuHush now; everything will be all right my mate. YouHOW THE HELL IS EVERYTHING FINE? MY BACK IS BROKEN CAUSE OF YOU! Naraku walked over to you and kicked you in the stomach. Pain amazingly went through you like a shock wave. A scream came out of your mouth. He kept on kicking you in the stomach until you couldn't breathe.

**Fear The Fluff (Part: 19)**

After 5 minutes, you look at Naraku's face andI love you, Narakkuuuu. Barely out came of your voice. He stopped and stared at you in questionable. Your heart stopped and you closed your eyes. Mean while Naraku picked out a piece of the Shikon Jewel out of his pocket. He placed it in your mate mark on your neck. Then all of a sudden your heart began to beat again. You opened your eyes weakly and breathed slowly. YouYou killed me, but how am I still alive? Naraku picked you up with both of his hands and you both went to the front doors. He opened them and began jumping from tree to tree. YouWhere the hell are you taking me? Naraku didn't answer and when you both made to the place. You looked around and there was the Bon Eater's Well. Naraku now put you over his shoulder. You just had your mouth open. YouNaraku? Naraku threw you into the well and all you saw was. Naraku looked at you with a cold sad hard stare.

When you reached the present you began to cry. You climbed out of the well and stood there. You looked at your entire body. There were cuts, scars, beating marks, and still the mate mark on your neck. YouWhy did he do that? I won't be ever to get Sin back. You walked away slowly outside crying.


End file.
